ShuntxNitrobolt act 11
by Gnejs
Summary: As the siblings give's Nitrobolt and the others a reminder, Eve decide it's time that they're going to visit a friend of hers that maybe can help them out...


It had been a while since Nitrobolt had gone after Shunt but Eve was still on the bench outside the building and played on her guitar. She really hoped that the situation between them would be better now when they were hopefully talking to each other. Unless they didn't start fighting. Eve sighed a bit and looked the way Nitrobolt had went to when he was going to meet Shunt in that special place, wherever that was. Suddenly she saw Shunt and Nitrobolt walking towards the medic bay, Eve raised a servo and waved to them.

"Hi guys... Is it... better between you two now?" she stopped playing and looked at them. Nitrobolt gave Eve a smirk.

"Yeah, everything got better between us." he then looked down to Shunt. "But this mech is keeping a lil' secret and he won't tell me about it at all!" Eve smiled a little bit at them and put away her guitar.

"Okay, no more of these little secrets of yours... We don't want any more dramas...! she sighed a bit but still smiled a little. Shunt's faceplate heated up even more and walked up to Eve.

"But it's something embarrassing... And a certain someone is probably gonna tease me because of it..." he muttered.

"Ok, no teasing no matter what it is." Eve looked up at Nitro and still smiled a bit.

"Ah come on!" he looked down at Shunt, giving the look. "Why can't you just trust me? I promise I won't tease ya!"

"I-it's not that I trust you...! But it's so embarrassing...!" Shunt mumbled again before he sighed and sat down beside Eve "It... It's about..." he started with a low voice but looked up as a loud bang was heard from the roof on the medicbay. "W-what the!?" Eve looked up and suddenly they could see a tall figure on the roof with a long tail that looked down at them, holding something in one of his servos.

"Missed me Nitrobolt...?" Hunter looked down at them and growled. "Just a little reminder to you that this isn't over just yet!" then he tossed something at them. Nitrobolt had waited for Shunt to tell him but the loud bang coming from the rooftop made him look up quickly. His yellow optics narrowed as he growled to see Hunter.

"Primus!" Eve rose up and started at the thing Hunter had thrown at them, it was the helmet from a mech and they could hear Hunter laughing at them as the helmet landed quite near them.

"Tomorrow night somewhere around in this area you better be prepared if you want to live." and with that Hunter turned around and disappeared quickly before any of them eventually would attack him.

"You!" Nitrobolt clutched his servos, wanting to just attack the insecticon. "Come back here and fight me, glicthing insecticon!" He yelled out as he tried to follow Hunter but he was too late, the mech already disappeared.

Shunt looked terrified as he saw that it was Hunter that had shown up and moved closer to Eve who rose up and looked pissed off.

"That's it! Nitro, is Railwing in there? We're going to need him in this fight!" she started to walk in to the medbay ignoring the helmet. Shunt went to Nitrobolt and started to cling a bit on him and still looked terrified.

"Okay what in the pit is happening her-" Red optics widened in a complete shock. Knockout yelped as he saw a disembodied helmet. "WHO THE FRAG IS THAT-?" The medic tilted his helm to Nitrobolt, Eve and Shunt. Nitrobolt jerked back a bit when he saw Knockout suddenly coming out.

"That insecticon. He's back!" He pulled Shunt closer to him. "I gotta go fight him. I don't want him to hurt anyone again."

Eve stopped as Knockout suddenly came out.

"Nitro, calm down!" she looked over her shoulderplate at Nitrobolt before she looked at Knockout and frowned. "Those insecticonsiblings are back and they want to fight us... But we're going to need Railwing in this too, there are 3 of them and Shunt is no fighter... Is Railwing in here or is he somewhere else?"

"I'm here!" Railwing slowly walked out. "I've seen what happened and I must do something about those insecticons." Hearing that made Knockout frowned more.

"You should be more careful, Nitrobolt." He looked up to his mechling, cupping his cheekplate as he did before he looked aside to Railwing. "I don't want to lose one of my family again... Protect your brother too, please."

Eve looked at them all and frowned a bit.

"I...I have a friend we should visit first before we encounter those siblings..." she said with a bit lower voice. "She... She knows a bit about those siblings too... Especially Hunter..."

Shunt who was still holding Nitobolt looked a bit surprised at Eve.

"A friend...? Who's that?"

Eve sighed a bit before she looked at him.

"Her name is Lockheed Tomahawk... As I just said, we really should visit her of many reasons..." then she also looked at Nitrobolt and Railwing, Nitrobolt looked right at Eve. "What about... Shunt? Should he come too? And Railwing? Shouldn't he go back to the autobo-"

"I think I can go with you." Railwing quickly replied. "I'll tell Bumblebee that I'll be away for a while."

"No way I'm just gonna sit here and wait for you to return! I'm coming with you to this... Lockheed!" Shunt looked up at Nitro and still held his arms around his waist.

"Then we should go now and don't waste any more time!" Eve looked at them and started to look after which way they should go. Both Railwing and Nitrobolt were a bit surprised to hear Eve.

"Leaving this soon?!" Railwing quickly responded. "But I thought we're going to wait-"

"No time to wait. That fragger needs to be deal with!" Nitrobolt growled in annoyance. He tilted his helm to look at Knockout. "We'll be back soon, I promise."

Eve started to walk away and hardly waited for the others to come. Shunt let go of Nitrobolt's waist and walked after Eve.

"Do you know where we can find her?" he looked up at her when he catched up beside her. "I'm thinking about it now... There are not many places where she can be nowadays and the stripbars are not one of them." she said and looked a bit thoughtful as they walked. Shunt stared at her a bit.

"...Stripbar?" he mumbled.

"Yeah at least before she used to visit them quite often... I'm not so sure she does that anymore, she's probably at one of those pit fights..." Eve said and still looked a bit thoughtful and nodded. "Yeah, she's probably there..." Nitrobolt let out a small whine.

"And here I thought we're gonna go to a stripbar for real." He felt a light slap on the back of his helm, given from Railwing. The flier narrowed his optics at Nitrobolt.

"No stripbar!" Nitrobolt rolled his optics.

"I knoooow." Nitrobolt looked down to Shunt. "...You ok there? That Hunter didn't scare you too much right?"

"Definetly no stripbar for you..." Shunt glared up a bit at him first but soon began to frown instead. "... As long as I don't have to encounter him again..." he mumbled and took one of Nitros servos and squeezed it lightly. He still remembered what Hunter did to him and had made Shunt terrified of him.

After a while they could hear the cheering from a crowd and Eve nodded lightly. "Think I hear them..." she mumbled and as they walked closer they could see a big crowd and that there was a fight."Ah, she's in the ring...!" Eve sneered a bit as the squeezed through the crowd and to get closer.

"RAAAAAAAARGH!" the next second Lockheed jumped through the air and knocked out her opponent who fell on the ground and passed out. The crowd started to cheer as Lockheed grinned and raised her servos and her wings as a gesture of victory.

"Oooh, her wings...! They're so long!" Shunt stared a bit at her and Eve nodded. "That's her!"

Nitrobolt watched as the femme beat down her opponent down in the ring. All the crowds were cheering up loudly.

"Whoa. This is the Lockheed you were talking about?" He let out a small whistle. "How are we gonna get some help from her?"

"You'll see..." Eve squeezed through the crowd and a few minutes later she was back and had brought Lockheed with her and right behind her was another big bot that held a seekerling in his arms. "Guys, this is Lockheed Tomahawk that I mentioned before... And this is her sparkmate, Metalclaw and their little seekerling..." Eve smiled a little. Lockheed looked at them and sneered. "I'll help you in any way possible I can..!" she looked at Nitro, Railwing and Shunt.

"Scrap, she already has a sparkmate- OW!" Nitrobolt growled as he felt another slap hitting the back of his helm.

"Behave." Railwing whispered with a glare before he looked at Lockheed, giving her a smile.

"I heard THAT..." Shunt muttered and glared up at Nitro.

" They just want me to take a rematch with someone, the bots here love when I'm fighting..." Lockheed sneered a bit.

"Heh, I'm not surprised...!" Eve smiled a bit at her. Railwing's wings fluttered a bit, he never actually liked places like pitfights. He looked around a bit before looking back to Lockheed. "We seem to be in need of your help. But before that, let me introduce myself… I'm Railwing and this is my brother, Nitrobolt, and Shunt."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Lockheed smiled a bit back at him. "Hi!" Metalclaw nodded a bit as he was holding their seekerling. "You needed help huh? We can go home to our place, have a lot of equipment's that could help!" Lockheed sneered and crossed her arms a bit.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted us to visit you." Eve looked at her and nodded.

Nitrobolt looked down to the seekerling. "Whoa, already had a lil one and you still fight? Fragging insane carriers." He smirked up to Lockheed. The next second Metalclaw stepped forward and smacked Nitrobolt hard right in his faceplate, the seekerling started to laugh as her daddy smacked somebody down.

"Don't you dare insult my sparkmate." He glared at Nitrobolt.

"Oh darling thank you, but I can handle this." Lockheed gave him a small kiss on his cheekplate before she walked up to Nitro and smirked. "Looks like I'm gonna have another match now!" The other bots around them had noticed and had started to shout and cheering as they wanted to see them fight. Shunt and the others backed away a bit.

" Are you okay Nitro?" Shunt looked a little bit terrified. Nitrobolt felt the mech's hand smacking right on his faceplate.

"YOU FRAGGER-" He quickly growled up and tried to hit the mech but stopped to have the femme stepped closer to him. He blinked his optics and then smirked. "Oh? Me? Fighting you? I'm sorry, missy. I don't fight femmes~" He tilted his helm to look at Shunt, giving him a wink. "I'll be okay~"

"You're gonna regret saying that..." Eve snorted and shook her head and the next second Lockheed smacked her fist right into Nitrobolt's faceplate and then kicked him hard right on his frame.

"Are you afraid to fight a femme you big fragger?" She sneered and people around them started laughing. It completely surprised him as he was being smacked right by the femme. He stepped back a bit, groaned to feel the pain right on his frame.

"Slag, you're pretty good." He cracked his neck, smirking to Lockheed as he did. "Pardon me, but I'm gonna kick that pretty lil aft of yours~"

"Go ahead and try if you dare!" She still sneered a bit.

Nitrobolt cracked both of his knuckles, the smirk on his lip-plates curled wider. "Don't think that I won't be easy on you, Sweetspark~" He chuckled teasingly.

"Are we just going to let them fight!?" Shunt started at them before he looked at Railwing and Eve.

"Probably... "Eve sighed and rolled her optics.

"Watch now as mommy is going to beat up that mech to a pulp now sweetie." Metalclaw smiled and the little seekerling smiled happily and cheered for her mommy.

Railwing looked around to see all the crowds were once again getting loud, they're all cheering for another fight.

"Why does it have to be like this?" He shook his helm, sighing. Lockheed still looked at Nitrobolt and smirked.

"Oh don't be, when we're done here, you're gonna be my little bitch." she started slowly to walk towards him before she suddenly dashed towards Nitrobolt and kneed him right on his crotchplate before she grabbed one of his arms and brought him on the ground before she backed away a few steps.

"Ouch..." Shunt frowned a bit as he watched his boyfriend fight the femme. His faceplate hit the ground really hard, making his optics blurred a bit for a moment. He groaned as he tried to get back on his pedes.

"Okay, I totally took easy on you." He stretched his body, clutching his fists as he did. "Now let's get this serious and hard~." He then dashed right towards the femme, targetting Lockheed's lower part as he used his arm to lock her legs, pushing her down to the ground before pinning her there. He transformer his hand into a cannon, charging it to Lockheed.

Lockheed growled a bit and glared up at him.

"So you want weapons eh? In this kind of fight you should know a cannon is too slow!"

"Why the frag not~?"

The next second Lockheed managed to dislodge one of her arms and fired a small missile at his faceplate again that was filled with black dust to mess up his gaze. Then she ran her elbow straight into the side of Nitro, where she could access and squirmed to break through.

The smirk had grown on his faceplate, but it faded as soon as a missile was being fired to his faceplate.

"GAH!" He tried to wipe the dusts away, growling to see the femme had break free. "Slick femme." Lockheed glared at him.

"This is why you don't use a cannon!" she dashed at him again and gave him another hard kick on his frame and hit him in his faceplate again, when she was just go give him another blow on his faceplate she let out a small hidden blade on her forearm and held it right in front of one of his optics. "Don't move unless you want me to pop your optic out." she started to sneer. "Do you give up?"

His optics widened as soon as the blade was being held right in front of him, right near one of his optics.

"Okay okay! Whoa!" He raised a servo up, giving Lockheed an unamused look. "I... give up."

She grinned a bit before she backed off and the crowd started to cheer.

"Good... Now we can go home... I'll help you guys up..." she began to walk up to Railwing and the others, Metalclaw smiled a bit and gave her a kiss on her cheekplate.

"I knew this would be an easy match for you dear!" Lockheed smiled back and took their little seekerling in her arms who was trying to speak but didn't quite success and looked overjoyed to be in her mommy's arms.

"Come on now... It's a little bit to walk but not too far." Lockheed looked at them and started to go the direction where her and Metalclaws place was. : Eve looked at Lockheed and couldn't resist a small grin. "You still rock on!" she looked over her shoulderplate at Nitrobolt. "Sorry Nitro!"

"Are you okay?" Shunt walked to Nitrobolt and looked up at him and began to frown a bit.

Nitrobolt blinked his optics in confusion and shock as Lockheed let him go.

"…Frag." He quickly got back up on his pedes and followed the others.

"You know… You were… Disappointing back there." Railwing gave Nitrobolt an unimpressed look who grunted.

"I know! I was—she fragging cheated ok!?" then he looked down to Shunt and pulled him closer to his side as they walked. "I'm okay Shunt, that femme didn't do much to me…" he gave the smaller mech a smirk.


End file.
